Ancient Legends
by GoldenShade
Summary: Three decades after Raffiki, a new Shaman is storytelling, Bori is his name. He tells the tale of King Simba, how he reconquered PrideRock, then united the dark and gold coated. His audience? Young cubs, and the new Great King, Tukim. Oneshot! Read AN!


**AN: *This is a little pointless, I know, don't remind me, it was just to get accustom to TLK FFs. It's also good for trying out new characters, such as Ethan, Bori and Tukim* I figured I would try writing some TLK Fanfiction, tell me what you think. I might make something using the same characters later on… But next up is a SNL, I just need to make one, it can't be helped. Also, I did not re-read this one, in my head, nor outloud, as it is very late right now and my eyes are tired.**

Legendary Ancestors

"Gather around kids, I have an important story to tell you of" the shaman said, sitting down, his back to a rock.

A big half-circle was beginning to form around him.

"As you may know, one of the greatest kings to walk the Pridelands was named Mufasa." He saw a few cubs sit down and nod to him.

"He was courageous indeed, his strength was unmatched… But then again… What would one not do to save his loved ones" he said, looking at the cubs with a sad expression. A cub by the name of Ethan spoke up "Why? What happened to him?" he asked the old Shaman.

"Well kids, all I may tell you for now, is that he lost his life to a treachery from his brother. I shall tell you more once you grow wise." He said wisely, not wanting the kids to hear that treachery of that kind could be possible.

"But from Mufasa, came his son Simba… Now Simba was no ordinary Lion, he showed courage and power even as a cub." He said and paused, remembering something that he had left untold for quite some time "After the treachery, Mufasa's brother, Scar, manipulated Simba's young mind in thinking that he was responsible for his father's death, which made him run away" he paused again and looked down.

"What happened after, Bori?" One of the cubs asked, and was soon followed by some other cubs, demanding the story to be finished.

"Scar took over the Pridelands… He also let the Hyenas settle in them." Many cubs gasped, or were too shocked to dare breath.

"What about Simba? Could he not reclaim his lands?" Ethan asked.

"You see my dear Ethan… Simba was still a young cub at the time and for him to take on Scar…" he said with a sad shrug.

The cubs looked down, apparently sad of the way the story was concluding… Or so they thought.

"Although… Simba did come back" he said looking back up with a smile to the cubs, whom started to smile as well "Once fully grown, Simba's childhood friend Nala, set off to find help in overthrowing Scar, which is when she found him in the jungle. Where he lived life with a Meerkat and a Warthog"

The cubs looked rather surprised "A Warthog? Why did he not eat him?" one asked.

"You see, Simba was beginning to feel lonely. He did think that he had killed his own father, after all." Bori said, smiling at them all once more.

"Now, back to the story young ones… Where was I…" he said in an effort to bring the subject back "Ah yes, the jungle. Simba returned to the Pridelands alongside Nala."

Bori got up, cracked one of the fruits on his stick and started drawing Priderock, with Simba and Nala making his way to it, the cubs watched in amazement "Now, retaking Priderock was not an easy task as Scar had enrolled a true army of Hyenas to his service. They made their way past that army, without fighting, luckily."

"Without fighting? That's rather odd" Ethan said.

Bori laughed a little to the Cub's outburst "It was not a small army Ethan, it was in fact, very large. Perhaps 10 times the size of a Pride of lions" he replied.

Some cubs gasped some of the following exclamations started springing out "10 time?" or "How can that be?" and even "Wow!"

"Now, now, sit down young ones. The story is far from over" he said as the cubs calmed down once more "On top of Priderock, is where Simba learned from Scar himself, that he had not murdered Mufasa, but that it had in fact been the current king"

"Simba then beat about 20 Hyenas to himself, whilst the lionesses of the pride took care of the others." Bori was about to continue, but the cubs cut him off and awed in amazement of Simba's power.

"… He took off to find Scar, who was fleeing"

"What happened next?" said a cub that was apparently on her last toe to find out.

"Well, Simba won the challenge… Having reclaimed the Pridelands, he could concentrate on more important matters, such as finding a mate to be his queen." He said.

It was soon followed by some "Ewwww!" from the cubs. Bori laughed again, being amused by the kids.

But soon, a few girls realised the situation and awed at the romance "I bet he chose Nala…" A girl whispered and giggled.

"That he did, young one… And they ruled happily until events with Scar's mate followed"

At that moment, Bori looked at the sun "Look how late it is! You cubs need to get back to the Den right now!" he said, which was soon followed by desperation and disagreement from the kids.

"I want to hear the rest of the story, Bori." He looked up and was quite surprised to find the current King, Tukim, whom was a descendant of Simba's.

The cubs looked up in amazement of the great king, whom would let them stay a little longer to hear of the story "Certainly you Majesty" he said with a smile.

"Now basically… Scar's mate, Zira, vowed to kill Simba before she was banished from the Pridelands. Her plan consisted of growing a son strong enough to fight the King, which she did. But once grown, she realised that it would take a lot more to take down Simba, perhaps a surprise attack."

Tukim, whom had already heard the heroic story, smiled at the cubs' amazed faces "The came the time where Zira's son, Kovu, met with Simba's daughter, Kiara. They fell in love almost instantly, but the hate between eachother's parents, kept them from living their lives. After numerous years of loneliness, Kiara went out to the Outlands to hunt, it's a long story" interrupting the cubs when they were about to ask why she went to the Outlands to hunt while prey was so plentiful here.

Bori noticed some Lionesses gathering around the King and admiring his Charisma "Now, both Kovu and Kiara met in the Outlands… Zira was no fool, she saw the opportunity that showed up to her once her son met with the princess, she could make her think that Kovu loved her, that way, her son could get near Simba, and deal him a lethal blow."

"In the end, Kovu truly fell in love with Kiara… But the unthinkable happened. "Bori looked down a little, as in to signify that it was a bad thing. "After talking with Simba for a while, Kovu decided to drop his mother's pride, but the damage was done, he had accidently led the king in an ambush"

"Shortly after, Kovu was banished from the Pridelands for a short time, until Kiara found him and talked some sense into the Great King, which is when the two prides merged." The cubs were starring in amazement.

"That is why your neighbor may have a different coat color then yours" they all looked at eachother, and then to the person next to them, even Tukim took a look at the lionesses surrounding him. "From that point on, the kingdom was forever free of danger."

"Thank you Bori… For the story" Tukim said.

"Wait!" He said in a fashion that reminded him his ancestors. The young lions stopped in their tracks and looked back.

"That, is why Simba must be considered when talking about the greatest of kings" he finished wisely, before heading back to his old tree, where his ancestors had been living for the past three decades, upon the arrival of Raffiki, the 3rd Shaman of the Pridelands.

Tukim smiled "Now back to the Den" he said lightly.

**AN: Kind of pointless, I know, but I just needed something to accustom me to TLK fanfiction, and I just wanted to write a one-shot to get used to it. I'll be releasing longer, better stories when I find the time to write again. Now that the ice has been broken, you may expect a lot from me, my friends.**

***Wink Wink* You'll probably be seeing Ethan again. *Wink***


End file.
